


Attempting Escape

by Echovous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Gen, Transformer Sparklings, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Stopping myself from naming this piece “Fanart for a Fanfic for a Fanfic” took much more effort than I’d like to admit...Enjoy!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Attempting Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaskia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miracles are hard work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217612) by [Slaskia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia). 



> Stopping myself from naming this piece “Fanart for a Fanfic for a Fanfic” took much more effort than I’d like to admit...
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a warning for anyone wanting to check out Slaskia’s “Miracles are hard work” and the continuity attached to it —it is pretty NSFW. _Actually, that’s probably an understatement..._
> 
> However, it’s a really great read and has updates every week and _needs more support!_


End file.
